


【李知勋x你】我的国王

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “其他诗人都忙着去吻日月星河，我折返回来吻你。”
Kudos: 2





	【李知勋x你】我的国王

**Author's Note:**

> “其他诗人都忙着去吻日月星河，我折返回来吻你。”

01  
我这几天沉迷玩桌游了，虽然不爱晚上出门，但是总是白天约朋友们去咖啡厅万各式各样的桌游。

什么大富翁，狼人杀等等，我都玩了个遍。

桌游嘛，当然是越多人越热闹，越好玩了。即使李知勋怎么笑着说我幼稚，我还是把他拉去玩了。

02  
今天朋友带来一副牌，说要玩国王游戏。

大家觉得国王也要加入游戏那才叫有趣，所以给国王也派发了数字。

—我可来劲了。

“抽牌抽牌！”我可以说是兴奋到不行了。

“我是king！”一位朋友高兴的喊道：“第一轮就king运气爆棚！”

“我要…5号在7号的耳朵旁边吹气，并且说‘今晚床上等我’！”

只见李知勋黑着脸翻过自己的牌：“我是7号…”

抽到5号的是我的另一位女性朋友。

—我心里的警报灯亮起了红灯。  
—太不妙了好吗！

大家一边起哄一边对我说：“要是你不愿意你家李老师做，你也可以代替他，情侣chance！”

我朝李知勋努努嘴，那位女生尴尬的脸色也缓解了，大大方方地就完成了国王的指令。  
我坐下的时候，李老师仿佛看透我心情一样，非常顺手地把我一下带进自己怀里。

—我好了，我不吃醋了。

03  
玩得很尽兴，我喝着李老师给我买的果汁，被他牵着手回家了。

我边走边晃着他的手：

“我以后都不带你玩国王游戏了，要是今天我没替你去做指令，那我可能要喝下一坛子老陈醋了！”

李老师转头看着我，蓝底白色云朵印花的衬衫被裤子轻轻束着，眼睛里温柔得仿佛盛满了月亮泉水：

“那就好好地待在我身边，哪里都别去。

因为我，你可以完全做主。”

04  
人长大到一定岁数，就会少女心泛滥，就像我这样子。明明过了青春期，可还是天天沉迷少女漫画里面的情节。

“妈呀！太甜了！”

—这句话可以说是我的专属台词了。

05

我又抱着iPad看着甜到掉牙的少女漫画，嘴角泛起的姨母笑可以说是比搞选秀的时候还要灿烂。

“你没事吧？”李知勋知道我在干啥，他差点就笑出声了。

“你看！超甜！这男主角太会了！”我真的要鸡叫了。

我没看到李知勋的表情变得有点不甘心。

李老师把我的iPad拿走，牵着我的手引着我下了床。

“踩着我的脚。”

“？”我虽然好奇，但也照做了。

没想到，李知勋就这样搂住我的腰，一点点带着我跳起了有点可爱的舞步。

“干什么啦。”我觉得这真的很幼稚，但是更多的是莫名心动。

“你看着我，”李知勋捏了捏我的脸，清澈的眼睛与我对视：“告诉我，”

“我是不是比漫画更甜？”

07

“不求同年同月同日生，但求…”

“但求同年同月同日再买两瓶红石榴汽水，一起喝到落日夕阳无边醉。”

—他是最甜的。


End file.
